Young Again
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: The girls get turned into kids! And the guys are ended up taking care of them. Will they ever turn back to normal? Will the guys take care of the girls from danger? Read to find out! nalu, gruvia, gale, jerza and many other shippings
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS, YEP YOU GUESSED RIGHT. ANOTHER STORY! I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS ONE BECAUSE IT'LL HAVE A LOT OF MOMENTS, BUT NOT TO MUCH ;) ANYWAY, LETS GET STARTED!

At the Guild

''Crime Sorciere, what are you doing here?'' asked the barmaid. ''We just wanted to visit that's all.'' Jellal responded flatly. Cana then saw what was going on, a smirk growing on her face. ''Or are you here to see a certain red-head?'' Cana slurred to Jellal. He then turned red as Erza's hair. ''Mmm, Jellal wanted to….'' Was all Meredy got to say until a chair hit the back of her head. Yep, you guessed right. The guilds was having another brawl, the usual, just without the main people who would usually start it all.

''Where are the dragon slayers and Gray?'' asked a suspicious Ultear. ''Oh, they went on a job with Lucy, Levy and Erza. Why?'' Mira asked sweetly. Jellal's face suddenly turned white as he imagined the damages they'd cause. Meredy stood up, recovering from the flying chair that hit her. ''Where's Juvia-chan?'' she asked. ''She's with them too.'' Replied Kinana.

This is gonna be a LONG day…..

The Mission

''Well, that was easy. Let's go back to the guild now.'' Said Natsu as there was piles of men all around them. ''Can we please, I'm so tired.'' Lucy complained. Natsu then started walking towards her, getting closer and closer. Lucy then started to not feel the ground anymore, she then noticed black pupils staring back at her. ''Natsu put me down!'' Lucy yelled as her face started glowing red. ''But you said your were tired, so I'm carrying you to the train station.'' Natsu said. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds until another voice spoke up. ''Awww, don't you and flame brain look cute.'' Said a very satisfied Gray. Natsu then suddenly let Lucy down as they moved away from each other as far as possible.

''I wish you could do that to Juvia Gray-sama!'' Juvia exclaimed as he just sweat dropped. ''C'mon shrimp! I wanna get back as soon as possible!'' Gajeel shouted. Levy, who was hugging Lily to her chest, ran over to him as fast as she could. ''Thanks to you wizards we can finally have peace in our village!'' said the town mayor very joyily. ''It's no problem, it's what we do.'' Erza responded. When they collected the reward, they started to walk towards the nearest train station.

When they finally made it, something wasn't right. In fact, the conductor seemed a little, off. ''Hey guys, I think the conductor's up to something.'' Said Erza. Yet she was right. The conductor looked out of place, not even looking like a conductor. The others nodded, as soon as they went up to the conductors station, he was knocked out. ''What the….'' Lucy said. The doors suddenly closed behind them. Sooner or later, everyone was also knocked out cold. Seeing nothing but darkness in the process.

''Ugh what the…'' the guys groggily said in unison. When they looked to their right, their eyes widedned. Not because they had to get used to the light change, but because they saw something else. The girls were turned into kids….

SO HOW'D I DO? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER DON'T BE AFRAID TO SAY SO IN THE REVIEW SECTION. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! TODAY IM SPAMMING NEW STORIES JUST FOR YOU GUYS! TODAY AND FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH ILL BE UPDATING HANDCUFFS, WHEN THE BANDS COLLIDE, AND THE 2ND GENERATION! SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR UPDATES!

**ID LIKE TO THANK ****NeonBanshee****,****AudreyKimberly**** AND ANYONE ELSE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS FOR THE 2****ND**** CHAPTER.**

OTHERWISE, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! (LOL JK)

At The Guild…

''So how did this happen again?'' Mira and the whole guild asked in unison. The guys just stood there with determined looks on their faces. ''We got knocked out and when we woke up we found the girls like this.'' Gray explained flatly.

The guild then turned around to see 4 cute eight-year old girls. ''OMG! THEY LOOK SO CUTE!'' Mira said sweetly to the girls in front of her. The whole girl shushed her so she can be quiet. The four girls were still knocked out from the spell. The guys were then filled with sorrow as they stared at the face of ''their'' girls. Including Jellal. The guild also stared at the four girls, thinking about the possibilities of them extremely injured.

Sooner or later, four pairs of eyes opened, looking into red, hazel, dark blue, and onyx eyes. ''Um, what's going on guys?'' Lucy asked as she got familiar with her surroundings. The guild settled down as soon as they knew the girls haven't forgotten their memories. ''You guys are kids.'' Natsu clearly said. The guys then got ready for what was coming. ''Natsu what are you…..WHAT THE HELL! LEVY! YOU'RE A KID!'' Lucy yelled out loud so EVERYONE could hear her. ''Lu what are you talking about we're perfectly….AHH! SHIT WE REALLY ARE YOUNG AGAIN!'' Levy then agreed as she saw herself in a nearby mirror.

''Hey metal face, seems like you rubbed off on her a little too much. Now she's cursing.'' Gray said. ''Juvia still loves Gray-sama even if she is eight years old again!'' Juvia clearly stated. The ice mage then sweat dropped at her sudden actions. ''Jellal, what are you doing here?'' asked the mighty, well not so mighty anymore, Titania. ''Umm, I came here to see how the guild was doing.'' Jellal responded very fast. Erza then made a smirk face. 'He still doesn't know how to lie eh.' She thought to herself.

''We should probably take them clothes shopping, I mean, none of their clothes are gonna fit their bodies.'' Mira said. ''No, I should take them!'' Lisanna said going against her older sister. Soon enough the whole guild was having a brawl over who should take the girls shopping. The iron dragon slayer had enough. ''Who cares! Right now we have bigger problems to deal with! The girls are kids! KIDS!'' Gajeel yelled loudly veins popped on his forehead. The guild was silent for a while; Until whimpers of a girl started.

Gajeel turned aroung to see Litlle Levy crying her heart out, soon enough the other girls did too. ''You see what you do asshole, you made the girls cry.'' Jellal suddenly said. Everyone stared wide eyed at him, knowing he wouldn't be the type of person who would just curse out of the blue like that. ''Phh, shrimp will be fine. Right shrimp?'' Gajeel said as he turned back around to the solid script mage. Still crying. His eye twitched in a way that scared almost everyone in the room.

''Umm, so besides that, where are the girls gonna stay?'' asked Makarov entering the room. ''I wanna go with Natsu-san!'' a cute voice filled the air. The guild turned around to see that the voice came from the stellar mage. Lucy then slipped out of her covers and jumped on Natsu. Natsu stared at her with a serious look in his face. Then had smirked. ''You got it Luce! C'mon Happy we're gonna stay with Lucy until she turns back to normal!'' Natsu called out for the blue exceed. The blue exceed flew away from his beloved Carla and floated in fron of the walking Natsu.

''Okay, Lucy's got her person, who's left?'' asked the old man. ''Ill go with Gray-sama!'' Juvia yelled at the top of her lungs chasing Gray out of the guild. ''SOMEONE SAVE ME! PLEASE!'' the ice mage yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran down the streets of Magnolia.

''Umm, okay, there's Levy and…..'' Mira didn't get to finish that sentence when Jet and Droy suddenly jumped out of the crowd. ''WE WILL!'' They both said in unison just right before they were going to land on the petite Levy. Levy shut her eyes until she felt being picked up off the ground. ''Lily!'' she said as she heard a big bang, knowing Gajeel just hit the two guys with his iron fist. ''Ill take her.'' He said gruffly as he carried her bridal style out of the guild. ''Ill just go back to Fairy Hills with Cana.'' Erza said as she left the guild, the drunkard walking out with her.

We'll just come back tomorrow to see what to do yet. In the meantime we're gonna find out how to reverse the spell.'' Ultear said very serious. Jellal just stood still, thinking of things he should, could, and would've done if he took Erza home with him. (Don't be dirty minded here XD)

WAS IT GOOD? I HOPE SO. REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS. ALSO FOLOW MY INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT IF YOU COULD BYE!

Insta- fairytail_otaku_246


End file.
